Some Place Called Home
by LampliteSunshine
Summary: 15 yr old Kagome has just been sent to boarding school on false charges, but her view on things changes dramatically when she gets there. A struggle of juggling lies, maintaining forged status and holding together the only friends that she's ever had. AU
1. Desperate Lies

Summery: 15 yr old Kagome has just been sent to boarding school on false charges, but her view on things changes dramatically when she gets there. A struggle of juggling lies, maintaining forged status and holding together the only friends that she's ever had. AU

  
  


**Authors Note:** Well I just had to write this, so sue me....actually please don't. And a head of time i'm letting you know that the next chapter _is_ funny.

  
  


**"Some Place Called Home" **

chapter one

Desperate Lies

  
  


******By : SNOW...........................**

"KAGOME!! You get down here _THIS INSTANT_!!" The voice of Kagome's aunt echoed horribly though out their small house as her uncle came running to the scene.

  
  


"What have you done _now _you stupid wretch?!" Her uncle called from the bottom of the stairs. Kagome came down to her aunt and uncle in a fury like always. "What?"

  
  


"Don't you pretend like you don't know- LOOK at this!" Her aunt pointed a shaky finger to a broken vase. Her uncle didn't say anything, but by his apparent glare it was easy to determine who's side he was on. Kagome looked at the pieces across the floor and then immediately back to her aunt. 

  
  


"I never touched it-" "Don't you give me that!" She growled lowly and Kagome stepped back. "I know perfectly well that you did. You running around here, trying to get me _back _for grounding you; that vase was an antic!"

  
  


"I didn't do it!" They both went silent in shock that she had yelled. "It was probably your dumb cat! It's so fat it's hard _not_ for it to knock the something down-" SMACK!

  
  


Her aunt slapped her right across the face leaving a red mark burning into her left cheek as she stared at the floor in shock. "Don't you **_ever_**__ speak back to me you little wench." She spoke in a low tone that sounded ready to kill.

  
  


"I've had just about enough of you." Kagome shook in fright and turned to run back up the stairs, but her uncle grabbed her. "You get back here, your aunt it not done speaking to you!!" 

  
  


At the shock of being grabbed, Kagome kicked her leg free from his grasp and ran past the stairs into the living room where the vase had been broken. "What the hell are you doing? Get over here now!" "NO!!" They started toward her but she grabbed the nearest breakable thing and they froze.

  
  


"Stop it! I didn't do anything! I didn't brake your precious _VASE_, okay?!" she yelled shaking with sobs. "I didn't do it; I never did _anything!_ Why do you do this!? Why don't you just leave me alone!?" she cried desperately. 

  
  


It was one thing she really wanted to know, what she demanded, was an answer to that question, 'why?' As she held the small thing that she had picked up, she looked at it slightly to see that it was a small glass frog figurine. Her aunts prized possession.

  
  


"Kagome, put it _down_, or I swear to God I'll-" "You'll what? You'll beat me? Give me some more scars to hide in school?" she asked, her voice dripping with anger and sarcasm. 

  
  


She finished with a short laugh to mask a sob and her voice turned bitter. "Well now _I've_ had it. I've fucking had enough." She stared intently on the floor with a glare that could burn a hole right through.

  
  


With a short sniff she looked up to them with tearful eye's. "What did I do? What could I possibly have done to make you hate me **_so_**_ **much**?_" she closed her eyes tightly letting all her tears spill through rolling down her cheeks.

  
  


"Here's you're precious frog," she dropped it carelessly on the rug so it didn't brake, and she just stood there. Her Aunt and Uncle just stared, but then her aunt lost her temper again. "You little bitch, do you realize what you could have done if that _broke?_" 

  
  


Kagome merely opened her eyes and glared her aunt strait in the eyes. "Well lets find out shall we..." she said tonelessly and lifted her foot above the glass and stomped down, shattering it into a million un-fixable pieces.

  
  


The whole room was silent for a whole long three seconds until her aunt lunged at her grabbing her throat and squeezing her as hard as she possibly could. "I'M GOING TO **_KILL_ **YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!" 

  
  


Horrible choking sounds began to emit from Kagome's throat and things were fading slowly; like her sight and hearing. She could barely make out her uncle yell something to her aunt about the phone before he ran into the other room, and then things started to get fuzzy and fade to black.

  
  


And then suddenly it was like she was hit with a blast of cold water and she could breath and see again. She took a huge gulp of breath as she heard loud noises and voices return. "...In to the closet!" she heard from her uncle and "..Call the police!" from her aunt.

  
  


_The police?_ She thought hazily. _Why are they calling the police? Are they turning themselfs in...?_ she wondered this vaugly as she was dragged across the floor on her knees and then thrown roughly into the under steps closet as the door was shut and locked.

  
  


She tried for a moment to get up as all the things around her began to be over whelming, before she hit her head on something and everything went completely black.

  
  


*~*

  
  


Kagome woke up to the sound of sirens. She opened her eye's slowly to realize this was because she was in a police car. "What's going on?" she asked utterly confused. Neither of the cops in the front seat turned around but the one in the passenger seat spoke, saying the one thing she would have never expected.

  
  


"Kagome Higurashi, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Arisa and Hisato Higurashi."

  
  


She was speechless.

  
  


@ @ @

  
  


As you see I seem to have a thing with angst and child abuse. There is a reason for that; I know too many people who are abused and am totally against it. That's why I write about it so much. A hope to make people more aware.

Depending on how many reviews I get will see when I update. Possibly later today. Most likely tomorrow. It all depends on you.

Ta-tah for now

~SNOW

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Blackgaurd School Of Reformity

**Authors Note:**~Throws confetti~ Wooh! I got four reviews! I love you all! I thought I was so unapreciated at first when no one reviewed, but of course that was before i relized i posted it in the wrong genre...hehe, well now that I've written something thoroughly depressing it's time for a switch. I think you'll find this chapter is more humor relevant. Long too ^.~

  
  
  
  


******"Some Place Called Home" **

chapter two

Blackguard School Of Reformity

  
  
  
  


****"I can't believe it." Kagome shook her head hopelessly. "I simply can't believe it." 

  
  


It had been two weeks since she was arrested and only one since the trial. She had lost. _They must have been planning for this._ she thought. _How else could they have formulated so much against me?_

  
  


She sighed in defeat of her own thoughts and pulled on her headphones. It was a Good Charlotte cd on random play; it flipped to a song and began playing 'East Coast Anthem'

  
  


"How, appropriate..." she muttered and looked around her darkly. She was on a bus. A bus taking her strait to hell. Actually it was a boarding school; years round; on the _far_ east coast of Japan. _'At least a couple thousand miles distance from my dearest guardians_.' She thought in complete sarcasm.

  
  


Pretty much everyone on the bus _looked_ the part. Of a delinquent at least. Some were relatively normal at least, but others...

  
  


She stiffened as the person sitting across from her with three hoop earing's through his lip coughed in a very disturbing way and turned to her to say, "What?" His voice was the most horribly unrealistic demonic thing she'd ever heard. He must have worked on that.

  
  


She turned back to her window and slumped back into the seat, hoping to God that her room mates wouldn't be some mass murdering serial killers. But wait, that was what she was here for wasn't it? How ironic... she slammed her head against the window watching the river they crossed sweep by and twiddled a toothpick between her fingers.

  
  


___'There is no way I'm going to survive here for the next three years.'_ She thought miserably. _'Unless,' _

She sat up at the possible idea. _'I **am **in here for attempted murder,' _she looked back to the creepy person next to her _'I should **act** like I'm in here for attempted murder!'_

  
  


The guy in the other seat looked at her and she glared darkly, twisting and braking a toothpick in her hands then smiled in malice. The guys eye's widened and he turned the other way, watching her out of the corner of his eye.

  
  


Kagome smiled widely and turned back to her window. _'Ah yes, this shall work out nicely.'_ she thought happily as a bug became stuck on her window. _'Oh,'_ she opened it and put the bug on top her cd player. 

_'There.'_ she smiled, but looked to her left to see the guy with three lip rings was giving her the oddest look. She raised an eyebrow, but then realized _'...oh.'_

  
  


How was she supposed to convince people that she was a crazed murdering Cyco path, if she couldn't stand to kill a teensy bug? She growled and grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be the broken remains of the tooth pick, and threw them at the annoying guy who had just unknowingly informed her of her flaw.

  
  


To her added annoyance the tooth pick dropped short of him and he started to laugh. This thoroughly angered Kagome as she stood up abruptly and yelled in exasperation. "Ugh!" then walked up to him and smashed her cd-player over his head. 

  
  


This stopped _his_ laughing of course but caused the whole rest of the bus to brake out into hysterical fits. She sat back down in a proper English way with her hands in her lap, and smiling, entirely pleased with herself.

  
  


It didn't matter if she didn't act like a sociopath murderer, she had enough anger management problems to throw off _ALL_ suspicions. She smiled satisfactorily and sat happily listening to R.E.M.'s 'It's the end of the World as we Know it' the rest of the trip. (a/n: that song cracks me up)

  
  


*~*

  
  


During the last hour of the trip Kagome fell asleep, and was only awakened by a tremendous jolt when the bus seemed to back fire during it's parking. Kagome blindly grabbed her small bag that she'd taken on the bus with her, and stumbled off the bus still half asleep.

  
  


Though the view when she got off pretty much woke her up completely. "Holy..." The school had to be bigger that Hogwarts! 

  
  


"Someone had a fetish for Harry Potter, wouldn't you say?" Kagome turned around to see who had just read her thoughts. "Hi," she said, rather cheerily for someone who supposably went to the school. "I'm Sango." she extended her right hand and smiled wide enough to chew her gum with her mouth open.

  
  


Kagome shook her hand. "Um, Kagome." Sango smiled and shook her head to flip her long chocolate hair over her shoulder. "Great to meet you Kagome. So what are you in for?" she asked as they began to walk toward the school. 

  
  


"Uh, attempted murder.." she sort of trailed of. Sango looked mildly surprised. "Really? Cool." Kagome was almost shocked at her reaction. What was the worst you could _do_ to get in here? Well, at least if Sango wasn't afraid.

  
  


"I tried to steal a car...or two; but that's _nothing_ on you! You'll definitely get some respect around here. Trust me, my cousin's been in since grade school." she smiled and Kagome almost laughed. She seemed so happy to be here, maybe it wasn't that bad.

  
  


Well, compared to how she was living before, a hole in the dirt filled with fish guts would have been considered pretty good. This, 

She took another look at the enormous building all lit up. 

Was heaven.

  
  


"They keep all the delinquents from Japan here." Kagome looked back to Sango. "That's why it's so big. They try to reform us by the time we turn eighteen. A lot aren't too bad off to begin with, but then some..." she trailed off looking at the far left wing of the school.

  
  


"Are incurable." The tone of her voice just then sent a shiver up Kagome's spine. But she turned back to her with another smile. "But we've got the right wing, so we're as good as it gets!" Kagome smiled but wondered. "How do you know I'm with you?" she asked in a genuine tone.

  
  


Sango stopped and reached over to the key attached to Kagome's jeans and pulled it off to compare it to her own key. "Your's and my key are blue and their number's match. See 346-C and 346-D. That means we're room mates!" Kagome's mood brightened twice as much at hearing this.

  
  


Sango smiled as she took her hand and began leading her towards the front doors again. "Trust me on these things, my cousin know's all and tells all when it comes to Blackguard." Kagome looked up as they entered the building to see the large sign that read: "Blackguard School Of Reformity."

  
  


*~*

  
  


After a horribly long hour of some old guy droning on about the rules and schedules, they were all sent up to their dormitories where they were told that their luggage was already waiting.

  
  


Kagome and Sango's dorm was on the third floor. The whole building had five; not including the roof and basement which, according to the old droning man, were off limits unless advised otherwise.

  
  


The building was so old they had no public elevators, just a few recently installed services ones for those poor souls who had to make a living lugging suitcases up five flights of stairs. So they made it up to their room in about ten minutes, but only because Sango stopped them every few seconds to point out something her cousin had mentioned.

  
  


"And here we are! Room 346." Just as they'd been told, their luggage was all right there by the door waiting to be brought in. They both grabbed their bags and Sango used her key to open the door.

  
  


"Ah, home sweet home." she announced as they entered and dropped their bags in the kitchen that was connected to the common living room.

  
  


It was very spacious as they could see. There was a common room with couch, love seat, chair and television, a tiny kitchen separated from the living room only by linoleum flooring complete with sink, microwave, cabinets and a refrigerator. 

  
  


On either left and right side's of the room there was a square area with a door on all of the three sides that had a wall. One of them, the one in the middle, a bathroom door, obviously a full complete with bath or shower, and onthe remaining sides two bedroom's.

  
  


They were quite lovely accommodations just as Sango had said. Sango set down her luggage and took a short look around the room. "I wonder who our other two room mates are?" 

  
  


Almost as soon as she had said it, a guy in a towel walked out of the bathroom on the right side of the dorm, into the living room to picked up a comb off the end table, examined it a bit, before he walked right back into the bathroom, having left them completely unnoticed.

  
  


They both just stared for a moment, until Sango broke the silence. "_Miroku?_" There was suddenly a very loud bump that sounded oddly like someone crashing their skull on the bottom of the sink, and a hissed curse of "shit." before the boy from a moment ago rushed out of the bathroom, looking thoroughly shocked.

  
  


He just stared at them for a second then looked to Sango, doing much the same that she had. "_Sango?_" And now it was a staring contest between those two before they both pronounced in syncly "What are _you_ doing here?!" 

  
  


Kagome couldn't help laugh a little which got her the apparent 'Miroku's' attention. "And who's this you've got with you?" he asked politely, but Sango glared. "Don't even think about it." 

  
  


He shrugged. "Well you still haven't told me what wonderful fate has brought you to my place of residence now, have you Sango?" Sango glared harder. "_Your_ dorm? Ah uh, no, no, no, no, NO! I am NOT sharing a dorm with you!"

  
  


Miroku faked a hurt look and clutched his hand to his heart. "Why Sango, I never knew you felt so badly toward me." Sango gave him a blank look. "Oh and me putting a little 'For Sale' sign outside your front door, wasn't a hint? Come on Miroku I know you're not stupid." 

  
  


He immediately stopped his mock hurt look to walk over to the refrigerator. "True." he grabbed a soda. Sango rolled her eye's to the side in annoyance and then looked mildly to Kagome. "My former next door neighbor, one of which I tried _very_ hard to get rid of during the past years that he was there,"

  
  


Miroku chimed in. "Until that awful day when they sent me _here_, away from you..." he sighed. Then cheered up all to quickly. "Did you miss me!?" 

Sango gaze him the blank stare again and spoke in an emotionless tone. "Every minute of every day, oh yes how horrible it was." when she finished she changed to a more enthusiastic tone. "And you are _not_ staying here!"

  
  


He shrugged opening his soda and taking a swig. "Be my guest if you want to request room changes, but they won't." he said walking into his room. 

  
  


Sango put her hands on her hips and stood by the closed door. "And why not?" they could both hear his reply from the room. "Cause, the headmaster stands by his rooming desicions. Plus he thinks we're gay, which is why he put us in the female labled dorms anyway."

  
  


There were many things to ask about that, but the one thing that stood out was 'we'. "We?" Miroku stepped out of his room fully dressed and walked the few feet to the room across from him.

  
  


"We. I'd like you to meet my room mate, Inuyasha." he pushed open the door to reveal a boy about his height, maybe taller, with long silver white hair wearing dark blue jeans and a black long sleeved tee-shirt, sitting at the opposite wall at a desk which had the lap top that he was working on set on top.

  
  


Having realized that someone was watching him, Inuyasha turned around to reveal that he had the most intense golden eyes that Kagome had ever seen. "What do you want, Miroku-" he stopped mid sentence when he saw two girls standing beside Miroku.

  
  


"Uh, like to enlighten me on these two?" Miroku smiled. "These are our new room mates, Inuyasha." Inuyasha raised his eyebrows in surprise. "That old wierdo really _was_ serious." he commented a little baffled. Miroku nodded. "Yep. But at least no one _else_ believes him." he grinned, but Sango smacked his head. 

  
  


"You're too perverted to be gay, of course they don't believe it!" Miroku shook his head and made a tuting noise. "Sango, Sango, when are you going to act more civilized toward me? You're so mean." Sango glared. "Of course, I hate you."

  
  


He shrugged. "Well I guess I can live with that." he said walking out of the room. Sango threw her hands up in the air with an exasperated sigh. "_I_ am going to unpack. I will not be leaving my room for at least the next two hours and if you bother me, I'll kill you!" she yelled as she stalked to her room with her luggage.

  
  


Miroku smirked. "So violent, but you know you love me Sango!" She turned around only to glare and flick up her middle finger before she disappeared with a slam of the door into her room. Miroku smiled again and said in a quiet tone, "Gladly." before a voice was heard from Sango's room yelling, "Go to hell, Miroku!" and that was all as Miroku disappeared back into his room as well.

  
  


Kagome just shook her head in mild disbelief. "What in God's name did he do to make her hate him so much?"

She asked more to herself than anyone. "They dated once," Kagome turned around. Inuyasha was staring at his roommates door. 

  
  


"She did love him, but he screwed it up by messing with some other girl one day and they broke up. He only realized later that he loved her too. So they both keep pretending, to protect their pride and other things, when it's still kind of obvious, if you know them well." 

  
  


Kagome looked at him in aw but he only just shrugged a little and turned around to sit back at his lap top, obviously done talking. But Kagome was too intrigued. 

  
  


"That's so inciteful, how do you know that?" She asked him, hoping he wouldn't just shrug her off. "I've known them both since grade school. We were all in the same neighborhood until this place. I was the first to go." Kagome stepped into his room a bit. 

  
  


"That's really amazing then; that you all ended up as room mates I mean. Pretty lucky." He shrugged. "Yeah well, they usually room you according to place of residence. So you would be the only odd ball then." Kagome blushed and then he swivelled around in his desk chair. "So where are you from anyway?"

  
  


Kagome turned her head to the side finding his bed sheets suddenly interesting. "Oh, I'm from Tokyo. The real busy part. My aunt and uncle live on Seto street." Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. "Really? I know where that is. It's about three miles or so from where we're all from." Kagome looked back to him.

  
  


"Really? Well I guess that's not surprising considering what you said about rooming." Kagome commented and he smiled, but barely. "So why are you here anyway?" he asked simply. She looked away again. "Um, attempted murder." It wasn't really getting easier to say that. 

  
  


Inuyasha turned his head and gave her a sort of unreadable look. She looked back at him questionably. He snorted a small laugh and apologised. "Sorry, you just don't look the type to me." he laughed. Kagome looked at him in utter amazement. He was laughing?

  
  


"But of course everyone over exaggerates these days. I bet they'd lock you up on those charges if you _said_ 'I'm gona kill you'." he shook his head. "So what was it like with you? _Did_ they over exaggerate?"

  
  


'Hell yeah' Kagome thought seriously, but took a moment to formulate her thoughts to be reasonable. "I guess you could say that. I threw a bunch of glass at them, from their china cabinet. But I don't think it would have killed them." Kagome said, remembering her aunt's testimony.

  
  


Inuyasha nodded. "Half the kids in here haven't even done that. Their parents just lie about something mild, but enough to get them in, because they can't handle them, and most of tuition is paid for by the country so it's cheap." 

Kagome took all this in. It wasn't too far off from what her guardians had done, except there's had been more drastic. So now she wondered how he had gotten in. 

  
  


Whether this incredibly opinionated guy was also someone that she would have feared under other circumstances, or if he was just someone who was afflicted just like her. 

  
  


"So, why are you here?" He made a nonchalant expression and answered simply. "Vandalism, possession of weapon, possession of illegal drugs; you know." Kagome just nodded. Though she was surprised, she didn't want to sound so. 

  
  


"How long have you been here?" she asked. He turned and looked up at a calender that was pinned up on the wall. "Four years," he said thoughtfully. "Since I was thirteen." "So that would make you-" "Seventeen. Got a year to go. Come this June I'm gone." Kagome nodded as he sat back down and it was silent for a while until she finally spoke up.

  
  


"Well I guess I'd better get unpacked," "Yeah." he said agreeably as she smiled and turned away. She walked up to the door and grabbed the handle, but paused. "Was it bad?" she asked turning back.

  
  


He turned around too. "What?" She looked at him. "Being here so long. Was it really bad?" He looked at her calmly and answered. "No, not really." she smiled a bit as she turned to leave. "Just lonely." he added. Kagome blinked and turned around, but he had already gone back to the computer.

  
  


She just shook her head mildly and closed the door. She really did have to get unpacked.

  
  


@ @ @  
A nice cheery chapter for you. Hope you liked it.

~SNOW

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Ugaki, Manafestation of Evil

**Authors Note:** I know I should be working on Kismet, but you all have just been so suportive of this fic! I really love you all I don't think I've gotten one flame...oh well except for that one person who said I should keep my stories in the same era, but that was sort of odd??? What did that mean, I said the story was AU right? oh well!

But let me try to answer questionsand everything from you all before I start:

To **Twil**, I know it seems they've got it good right now, but just wait (hehehe) The room is actually based on the newer dorms at Washington collage in the US, so I didn't just conjure them. 

To **eee**, yeah the thing about being gay was odd, but it just adds to the idea that the headmasters a git. 

To **Anti [.] Poptarts**, first of all I love your pen name lol and pretty much everyone is in the school until they're 18 so Kagome's in for 3 years. ^.^

To everyone else, it seems a lot of you agree on the fact that Kagome does **not** seem like the murdering type, well so do I, but no one really knows why I put some things in my stories and I'm no exception. I'm at the mercy of my eccentric ideas. Well now before I bore you to death, here's the next chapter. ^.^

  
  


******"Some Place Called Home" **

chapter three

  
  
  
  


****_"Beeep! Beeep! Beeep! Beee-"_ Kagome slammed the alarm clock and stuffed a pillow over her head. She had stayed up most of the night unpacking, finishing at some ungodly hour and passed out the moment she hit the bed.

  
  


She was completely out of it. Being woken up all of a sudden from a deep sleep will do that to you. But all she could think of at first, was the dream she was having about an argument on whether trash cans can turn into gummy bears and the sun exploding into confetti.

  
  


She squinted at the tiny bit of light shining in through the space between her pillow, and grumbled as she threw it off suddenly. "Who in God's name set my alarm clock for, " she looked at the digital clock on her night table, sporting green digits. "Six thirty." 

  
  


She sighed at her own irritability. "I did." she grumbled, answering her own question and got up, only then discovering that she was still wearing her clothes from the day before.

  
  


"Might as well take a shower," she noted, still talking to her self. "Maybe then I wont be so mental as to talk to, and answer myself..." She shuffled out of her room to find the most irritating site yet. Everyone else was up.

  
  


"Great," she muttered. "Early birds." This apparently caught the lots attention. Miroku, who was standing by the coffee maker, smiled cheerily. "Well good morning Kagome, how are you?" 

Kagome made a face. A morning person. She hated morning people. Most likely that being because she was definitely not one of them. "Shove off." she muttered, glaring intensely at the floor as she opened the cupboard for a glass.

As she was filling up her glass she heard a tuting noise coming from someone on the couch. After taking a large gulp she turned to see Sango sitting very comfortably and looking away from the television. "Someone didn't get enough sleep now, did they?" 

  
  


Kagome answered that with another grumble. Sango only smiled. "Aw, sweety. You shouldn't have stayed up so late, we have school today you know." (A/N: someone's got a motherly )

  
  


Kagome almost choked. She'd completely forgotten about school. She'd been too caught up in the fact that she was going to be _living _here, that she'd forgot. Well at least part of her did. The other part must have been the one to set the alarm clock...

  
  


"We do? I mean, uh, what time?" she asked, completely fumbling her words. Sango giggled. "Don't worry, class starts at nine, but they open breakfast at eight and I'd imagine you'd want to beat the lines, so you have an hour and a half to get ready." she smiled primly. 

  
  


Kagome blinked. Sango was suddenly very on top of things; and she sounded very happy to be of help too. She reminded her so much of her mother...

  
  


"Thank you mother dear, we'll be sure to use every minute to the fullest. And I cleaned my room today so may I have my allowance?" Kagome turned to see Inuyasha looking up from a very large book he was reading, whom she hadn't noticed before.

  
  


'He's still wearing that hat...' she noticed idly, spotting the khaki bucket cap he was wearing. He'd been wearing it yesterday, but it was one of those things you wouldn't notice unless you saw it twice.

  
  


"Cute, are you done?" Sango remarked with a bored expression. Inuyasha smirked. "Quite." Kagome coughed behind her hand, covering the laugh that almost broke out. She didn't know he was so cynical. Sango rolled her eyes.

  
  


As this transpired, Miroku had gotten his coffee and walked over casually to the couch where Sango was now engrossed in an odd talk show television program. "Don't even think about it." she said monotonously, and Miroku winced slightly as he walked away from the place he was about to sit.

  
  


Kagome smiled a bit and yawned in spite of herself. "Well I'm going to go take a shower." she announced leaving them for the bathroom about five feet away. But as she was leaving she caught a glimpse of the title on Inuyasha's book. "The Day The Bubble Burst."

  
  


*~*

  
  


A while later Kagome finished her shower and came out of the bathroom towling her hair. "Hey," she greeted Sango casually. "What time is it?" Sango looked at her watch. "Seven thirty-five." she grabbed the television remote and switched it off. "We should be leaving pretty soon, about ten, fifteen minutes." 

Kagome nodded, and wondered absently if school here would be anything like real school. "Here I'm gona get my stuff, come on in." Sango asked gesturing to her room. Kagome smiled. "Kay." She threw her towel into the bathroom clumsily and began dragging a brush through her hair.

  
  


When she walked in, it looked to her like Sango had been setting up last night too. All of her things were unpacked, and her room was pretty homey. She laughed inwardly as she thought of why Sango was here. So far she didn't seem like someone to steal a car; (A/N: unintentional rhyming! ~.~) but you shouldn't assume things about people, it's rude. 

  
  


She scolded herself and then she looked around. "I like your room." she commented. Sango smiled. "Thanks, its like my old one. I wonder if they'll let me paint it." They both laughed and Sango began opening drawers to get out her stuff. "I'll go see your room in a minute and we can get your stuff." she suggested.

  
  


Kagome nodded and finished brushing her hair. She started looking at some of the photo's arranged on her desk. There weren't very many, but out of the few there was one set out in front that looked like a family portrait. There was _a much_ younger Sango, probably about nine or ten, two people that must have been her parents and a little boy that looked around three sucking his thumb and squinting at the camera.

  
  


It was a really cute shot, they were all very photogenic. Kagome smiled. It made her wonder why there weren't any more recent shots. "Okay, ready!" Sango announced, jolting her from her thoughts. "Kay, let me just grab my stuff." As they walked out of the room, Kagome thought she heard a meow, but she figured she must have imagined it.

  
  


Sango followed her into her just barely lived in room and Kagome stopped in the middle of the room to make a goofy pose.

  
  


"Ta-da! Isn't it lovely!" Sango laughed. "Beautiful, really I like it." They both laughed adn Kagome grabbed all her things that were pre set out on the desk. "Kay that's everything, lets go!" she stated stuffing her things into her book bag.

  
  


And as she was running out of her room, a number of things happened. Kagome burst quickly through the door with Sango following at a close pace just as Miroku and Inuyasha walked into their line of traffic completely unaware. Kagome skidded to a sudden uneffective halt, Sango slid into her, and the whole lot came tumbling down.

  
  


Suddenly squashed and having her leg twisted under someone's arm, Kagome groaned lightly. "Ow..." she tried to rub her head which had collided with the floor but her arm was also being sat on. Then suddenly Sango shrieked. "Ah! Get off me you !" Apparently she wasn't the only one in a compromising position.

  
  


Suddenly Inuyasha groaned into the conversation. "God, what's wrong with you bimbo's, why don't you watch where you're going?" Kagome didn't say anything, hoping very much that someone would move so that she could get up. But Sango only kicked him very hard. "Shut up!" Sango turned her head. "And where's your hat?" 

  
  


Inuyasha tensed up and Kagome got squished just a little more. "Ah shit! Miroku what'd you do with it?!" And he kicked her unintentionally when he said this, which made her finally speak up. "Um, guys, I'm sure this conversation is very important, but, you're all sort of on top of ME right now, so maybe I was thinking that you could kind of get OFF." They paused for a second and then all suddenly got up.

  
  


"Oh I'm sorry Kagome, are you okay?" Sango said reaching out to help her up." "Uh, fine. Just next time we all end up falling on each other, why don't we get up _before_ we kick me in the face?" she said rubbing her nose which was a little red. Sango smacked a hand to her cheek. "Sorry."

  
  


Kagome shook her head. "No, it wasn't you. Actually I think it was Inuyasha." she said looking for him, but she only saw Miroku standing next to her laughing subtly. She and Sango both looked at him simotaniusly. ""What?"" they asked

  
  


He snorted. "Inuyasha can't find his hat." To this they heard loud shuffling in the other room and many curses on Miroku. Sango snorted a laugh too, and Kagome felt odd having no idea what was so funny. "Miroku!! Where is my ing hat!" Inuyasha yelled storming out of his room with a pink baseball cap on.

  
  


Sango and Miroku only burst into laughter at the sight off him and Kagome tried hard to sustain herself, but it wasn't working. "Language Inuyasha, language." Sango scolded between fits of laughter. Inuyasha fumed. "Yes Inuyasha, you shouldn't get so worked up. After all, that hat does wonders for your look." Miroku added smugly.

  
  


Sango looked like she was about to die. Inuyasha stomped up to him. "Houshi, if you don't hand it over, I swear to God I'll kill you, and it aint gona be pretty." Miroku's only smirked at the threat like it was quite normal and pulled the khaki hat out from behind his back. Inuyasha grabbed it and walked into his room to get rid of the other one.

  
  


"For get to say something Inuyasha?" Inuyasha walked out with the khaki hat on rolling his eyes. "Ever do it again and I'll kill you?" Miroku shook his head like he were speaking to a child. "These death threats are getting old Yasha, and no, Thankyou." 

  
  


Inuyasha just glared. "Sod off." and stomped off ahead of them out the door, slamming it with quite some force when he left. Sango finished recovering from her hysterics and commented dryly, "Why'd you steal his hat anyway?" Miroku just smirked. "It never gets old my dear Sango, never does." he gave her a charming smile to which she just rolled her eyes, but in a playful way because she was still smiling. 

  
  


Miroku shrugged. "Besides, he'll be over it by the time we got downstairs." Kagome just blinked at them utterly confused. "Why doesn't he want you to steal the hat?" she asked them blankly, too confused to care that it was a weird way to phrase the question, they knew what she meant. 

  
  


They both blinked at her. "Oh," Miroku stated. "You don't know." Sango finished. Kagome blinked several times. "Know what?" Sango shook her head. "Wow I guess I sort of forgot that you didn't. Um nothing, nothing. You'll find out soon enough." she smiled and began following Miroku out the door. 

  
  


She blinked again as they walked away. "Know what? Guys?" They walked out the door. "Guys? Hey wait up!" she ran catching the door and hurried off after the pair raising her to the stairs.

  
  


*~*

  
  


Breakfast went by surprisingly fast considering they still had to wait in the line for a while. To Kagome it reminded her of hotel breakfast's, because it was pretty much a buffet line. All meals came with room and board.

  
  


Inuyasha seemed to have gotten over the hat thing by the time they all met up, but Kagome was still so very curious as to why he wouldn't take it off. But she figured she should listen to what Sango said about finding out eventually. After all, getting on your roommates bad site wasn't a good idea. You had to live with them.

  
  


After breakfast they all went their own separate ways. They had some classes together, but since most of them were in a different grade, all they're main classes were separate. Kagome looked once again at her schedule as she walked down the hall. First class: Japanese 10 with Ms. May. Room 214.

  
  


Kagome looked up and she was there. 'Well,' she took an unintentionally large breath. 'Here we go.' She walked in and was hit immediately by the usual wave of conversation. She looked at the people around her subtly as she looked for an empty seat. 

  
  


As she walked further down the isle she could feel more and more gazes on her, and she shivered as the hairs on the back of her neck prickled and stood up. It was just about then that she remembered who she was supposed to be; or more, what she was supposed to have done. 

  
  


She straitened her posture and looked strait ahead, making a point to avoid eye contact and try to look bored. She sat down calmly in a seat near the front and tried to seem nonchalant as a teacher walked in.

  
  


"Alright, alright, everyone hush, get off the desks and for God sake's, stop eating pizza in my class room!" A pretty woman in about her late twenties walked to the front of the class, snatching the stray pizza slice off a desk as a murmur of laughs rolled across the room. She seemed very on top of things.

  
  


She turned around swiftly in the front. "Now, I'm sure most of you have noticed our new student, stand up Higurashi," Kagome stood up quickly and sat back down. "And no doubt you already know more about her than I do, so I trust you have no questions? Good. Oh and I'd like to make a point before we start that that anonomous frog skull on my desk was not cute, and doesn't count as extra credit for Hamlet; Mr. Ihara stop laughing." 

  
  


The boy in the third row quieted down and tried to look cocky. Mrs. May rolled her eyes. "To those of you who don't know," she glanced at Kagome. "And those of you who are to stupid, or make a point to forget, I am Ms. May. And for the last time, Mr. Ihara, _stop LAUGHING!_" the whole class burst into laughter and the apparent 'Mr. Ihara' flushed darkly and shut up.

  
  


As soon as they settled Ms. May shook her head with a smirk if humor. "Alright, back to where we left off from yesterday. Everyone open your books to page 146." She easily grabbed an extra book off her desk and dropped it in front of Kagome. She smiled and looked at the class. She was obviously used to and loved this.

  
  


"Now, can anyone tell me what an oxymoron is? And if you tell me it's a pimple cleaning idiot, i'll kill you."

  
  


*~*

  
  


Three hours and two classes later, it was lunch period, and things had gone quite smoothly so far. Well as far as Kagome was concerned, the teachers were no less weird and evil than normal highschool teachers, and she quite liked Ms. May. Besides, she was getting the idea she was in classes with people that had committed minor crimes.

  
  


As she was walking toward the cafeteria, she was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder and pulled back. "Ak," she squeaked and saw Sango beaming at her. "Hey, how's your first day so far?" Kagome smiled back. "Pretty good actually. My Japanese teacher's cool." Sango walked along side her. 

  
  


"Yeah, smooth sailing so far, but you know it's only lunch. They could be luring us into a false sense of security before they send out the teachers from hell." Kagome blinked. The scary thing about that was she didn't seem to be speaking cynically. "But who really knows right?" she grinned. "Anyway, for lunch I was gona sit-" "With us I hope?" 

  
  


The two of them turned around to see Miroku and Inuyasha standing right behind them. Sango rolled her eyes. "If you're really _so_ desperate," a grin tugged at the corner of her lips as Miroku looked shocked. "I'm not. Oh wait," Inuyasha laughed as Miroku realized the joke. "You're too easy." They all laughed and walked together into the lunch lines. 

  
  


Sango looked flamboyant. "Of course you can sit with us! You really fell for that?" Miroku glared and looked away. "Shut up." Sango shoved him out of line playfully. "Hey!" He tried to cut back in but Sango put out her hands. "No cuts mister! Shame on you!" she laughed.

  
  


Miroku just turned away dramatically. "Fine! I'll find a table then." and he stomped off, but they all knew he wasn't really mad. Sango giggled and looked back ahead as they picked up trays. Kagome watched her with a sneaking suspicion. Inuyasha was right, it was obvious. They still flirted relentlessly, but who knew if they even realized it. Maybe they were just trying to forget.

  
  


She shrugged subconsciously and got her lunch.

  
  


*~*

  
  


"..So Deushi yelled at the kid till he was blue in the face, and then, the kid retched forward and puked all over his shoes!" Everyone at the table laughed and the girls shook their heads at the eccentricity. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his own story. 

  
  


"He had it coming anyway, yelling at him for interrupting class. He was trying to _tell_ him he had to throw up! Deushi's an idiot. I think they're transferring him to another class next semester though." Kagome laughed and Inuyasha smirked. "So who do you have next Kagome? Hopefully not anyone too obnoxious." She smiled.

  
  


"I wouldn't really know, but its maths with Ms. Ugaki." Suddenly Miroku and Inuyasha sported grave looks. Kagome blinked. "What?" Sango looked equally as confused. Miroku spoke up. "Well, Ugaki is sort of, how shall I say this nicely?" "The bitchy spawn of hell." Inuyasha cut in.

  
  


Miroku blinked. "Or the blunt way." Kagome looked skeptic. "How so?" Inuyasha gave her a neutral look. "Basically, she does everything possible to make your life a living hell. She feeds off misery and half the stuff she does isn't even permitted. I had her. She's the spawn of satin. That's the honest truth."

  
  


Kagome wasn't very hungry anymore.

  
  


*~*

  
  


After the horribly short, in her opinion, lunch period, Kagome was doomed to go to math. It was like death row walking to class. Everyone around her looked depressed or annoyed to be heading there. She whimpered. "Oh God..."

  
  


Actually _entering_ the classroom didn't help either. There were absolutely _no_ windows and it looked as if the only window that _had_ existed, had been covered with bricks. Other than that the walls were cement for some odd reason, and the chairs looked extremely uncomforatable too. But Kagome had a feeling that the appearance of the class would be the least of her worries.

  
  


Walking in she had planned to sit in the very back, but it looked as if people were ready to kill each other for the seats in the last row, so she sat in the middle. And just as she did so the door flew open.

  
  


There was a tall, large woman with short, black, frizzy permed hair that was obviously dyed (proven by the various colored patches of black) and sort of just, _sat_ on her head, like some sort of sad, sad looking dead animal. She had wide beady green eyes that were unnaturally shaped, like she had no eyelids at all to keep them from staring at you. 

  
  


Her mouth was thin, but she wore fire engine red lipstick which looked horrible, but who would be stupid enough to say that. And she was wearing a white blouse, orange skirt, knee high green stockings with black buckle shoes and, to top it all off, the ugliest hot pink fuzzy sweater on the face of the earth.

  
  


This woman was obviously the most _un_-color coordinated person there was, and that didn't help the fact that she was also quite scary looking. 

  
  


Kagome shivered. Ugaki glared.

  
  


"Everyone sit down and shut up." She had a menacing voice that sent another shiver down Kagome's spine. The class did as they were told. 

  
  


Ugaki held a pointer and suddenly slammed it down hard on one of the desks. "Open up your books and do pages 413 through 433, all work shown, extra credit does not count as extra credit and is mandatory, homework is two-hundred and thirty problems from the back of the book, and if I catch anyone doing homework during class, I'll burn it and give you detention." She glared soundly at them all. It seemed her face was stuck that way.

  
  


Kagome blinked in horror. Surely she was joking? Did she really expect them to do twenty pages of work, without instruction, in an hour? And two-hundred some problems?

  
  


Kagome looked back at Ms. Ugaki. She definitely didn't look like the type of woman who would joke. Kagome slumped looking to the ceiling. "Oh God, kill me now." ({~a/n: and God pulled out his sniper gun and was about to shoot, when his friend the Pope called on the phone, thus saving Kagome's life. rofl~})

  
  


Suddenly Ugaki spun toward Kagome and stomped up to her desk. She made an ugly face. "No _talking_! Detention!" Kagome went wide eyed. "But, I didn't- I mean I" At Kagome's objection, Ugaki looked as though someone had just thrown up on her shoes, making her expression uglier if possible.

  
  


"**_NO one_**__ talks back to me! Doub-TRIPLE detention!" and with that she stomped away to her desk leaving Kagome to die and think to herself. 'Why God? Why didn't you kill me?' ({~a/n: God: "Huh, what?" xD~})

  
  


*~*

  
  


An agonizing _eight_ hours later, Kagome was finally through with classes and a three hour detention with Ugaki. A detention which had left Kagome really, _really_ wishing she were dead.

  
  


Somehow she made it back up to her dorm, not bothering to check if the cafeteria was still open, and colapsed to sit a sitting position in front of the door banging her head lightly on the wood to get someone's attension.

  
  


Sango opened the door. "Kagome! Where were you!? We were so- well actually Miroku said you tripped and died- but I was so worried!" She helped her in while she was saying this, but Kagome just sat right back down once they'd closed the door.

  
  


Miroku suddenly shot up. "Hey I was being sarcastic!" Inuyasha stood up as well and walked over to Sango. Kagome looked like she was about to cry. "De-t-t-t-de-shun..." she stuttered. Sango looked confused. "Detention? Who in the world gave you detention on your first day?" 

  
  


Kagome shivered violently. "Demon lady..._eeeeeviiiiiil_." Everyone but Inuyasha looked confused. "Ugaki gave you detention? What did you do?" He looked interested. Kagome just sat there. 

  
  


Miroku suddenly walked over to the sink and filled a cup with water, then threw it in Kagome's face. She gasped and then breathed calmly. "Thanks." Miroku smiled. "No problem." he looked smug. Sango rolled her eyes. "So what happened?"

  
  


Kagome attempted to dry her face with her shirt sleeve. "I breathed incorrectly and spoke five words. So she gave me triple detentions." Sango looked horrified, but Inuyasha just shook his head and made a tuting noise. "I told you she was unfair. You just have to pretend you're dead with that woman."

  
  


Kagome gave him a look. "Yeah, well I don't think anything could've helped me. She was horrible." Miroku touched his chin. "So what did you do for the last three hours, clean desks?" Inuyasha snorted like it was a joke. "Yeah right." he muttered

  
  


Kagome nodded. "No, I would've given anything for that. She had me hang onto one of the pipes from the open half of the ceiling, and dangle there for three hours. It was at least three feet off the ground." Sango gave shocked look. "Are you kidding?" Kagome just shook her head. "I can't move my arms." She looked to the limp appendages on either side of her body. 

  
  


"I jumped down every time she left the room, but even so I was still hanging for jumbled bits of an hour." She looked around. "I'm tiered." she muttered lightly. Sango frowned at the insane punishment. "Did you get anything to eat?" Kagome opened her mouth, but her stomach answered first. She blushed.

  
  


Sango just smiled briefly and helped her over to the couch. "Here," she walked over to the refrigerator rummaging a bit. "When I didn't see you at dinner, I saved you something. Just in case." She handed her a paper plate with a burger. 

  
  


Kagome stretched her arms out and rolled her shoulders before she ate the buger in about a minute and then curled up in the arm chair, looking around lazily. Everyone was sitting in the room with her and smiling lightly. Almost tierdly, but they were more awake than she. 

  
  


Kagome blinked slowly and smiled. In only a day, she had somehow acumulated three people who cared for her. Mildly enough at least, to make sure she didn't starve, and to worry. The closest she'd had to a family in a long time.

  
  


And at that thought she fell asleep.

  
  


@ @ @

  
  


Geez! That was long. Now parts of this I wrote when I was hyper (like all the a/n's with God lol) I ate sugar and was watching family guy. And I don't really feel like proofreading so, forgive mistakes. Oh and if all the places where there should be curse words are blank, that's not my doing, fanfiction.net has taken it upon themselves to sensor everything. Ok well let me know what you think!

~SNOW

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Facaude of Behavior

**Authors Notes:** I'm back! Took me long enough didn't it. Sorry, life crisis, school, grounding's, deaths…the usual. Anyway, I'm hopefully going to have more frequent updates. Everyone is now rolling their eyes. Haha, well I am trying, I apologize to all of you. I'm trying to maintain a collage worthy GPA and social life along with this so I can grow up to be an educated published writer for you all, with enough life experience to back up ideas. Hehe. Or I'll write on the side and be a pianist composer! (such humility and hopefulness)

  
  


**"Some Place Called Home" **

chapter four

The Facade of Behavior

_It's only been a week, and I'm already starting to forget why I was put here in the first place. This horrible wonderful building that has me easily calling it home. It's an agreeable place, but Miroku assured me discreetly that that frame of mind is only present because I haven't been here too long - or seen the worse;. This west wing. We are supposably the 'sane' ones, which has me questioning what they consider _in_sane if I, the murderer, was not placed in there._

_But I wouldn't be stupid enough to question it. I like the position I'm in, because honestly I really am…happy. _

  
  


Kagome took a moment to read over what she'd just written. After a while she'd decided to start a type of journal discovering that she quite liked writing, and when she had nothing better to do it was a good way to pass the time.

  
  


Pursing her lips and pressing the pencil eraser to her mouth, Kagome made an unconscious approving nod before closing the book she'd been writing in. Leaning up off her cushion of pillows, she sat on the edge of her bed and looked around her room. 

  
  


The desk on the opposite wall sported a small lamp and pencil tin along with various papers and odds and ends and the chair equally decorated with a sweater she'd thrown across it. Her one window had two sets of curtains, a thin set and a heavy dark blue layer, and her bed was of course adorned with her own assortments of pillows and comforters. It looked lived in.

  
  


And now it was Sunday. Sango was out at the library working on an essay and Miroku had walked out after her mumbling some excuse to follow. To her knowledge Inuyasha had left earlier that morning which left her with the place to herself. 

  
  


The corners of her lips turned up and she chuckled, which eventually turned into a full blown maniacally laugh. "It's all mine!" She threw her hands in the air and in a swift motion she grabbed the CD player and popped into the kitchen.

  
  


Putting things together she pushed the play button and listened to the intro of Tiny Dancer while sticking bread in the toaster. And as the words began to play she started singing. "Blue jean baby ~ L.A. Lady ~ Seamstress for the band,"

  
  


She danced lightly and hummed as she picked up a few things that were lying around and cleaned a little while she waited for toast. She sang a line as the song went into the next verse "Ballerina ~ you must have seen her dancing in the sand," She twirled across the kitchen floor.

  
  


She hopped around doing chores and started singing her favorite parts of the song aloud. "Tiny dancer in my hand!" She started really getting into it as she got out the blackberry jam and spreader with her plate, and a minute later as the main chorus came in she broke into full song and dance, in the way you only do when no one is watching.

  
  


"Hold me closer tiny dancer ~ count the headlights on the highway!" She spun and leapt onto the couch singing with her eyes closed. "Lay me down in sheets of linen ~ you had a busy day today!"

  
  


"Go, go!" Her eye's suddenly snapped open at the foreign voice and her heart jumped into her throat before she did. Inuyasha was leaning against the doorframe, arms folded across his chest and smiling. 

  
  


Kagome blushed full faced, ear to ear. Suddenly she realized how much louder exactly she was singing than the CD player. "Wh- wha-???" She stuttered and he laughed. "Don't worry, I'm very appreciative of entertainment as I walk in the door." He clapped efficiently, like he was summoning someone.

  
  


Kagome stayed dumb struck for a moment longer, then remembered she was standing on the couch. She hopped off reddening again. Inuyasha turned to better close the door. "Do you always sing when you're alone?" Suddenly the floor seemed very interesting.

  
  


"Don't make fun." He smiled. "I'm not." She still couldn't find the courage to look at him, but changing the subject seemed very smart right then. "So where were you this morning?" She finally looked up.

  
  


He pulled a book from his bag and held it up. "Library." This spiked Kagome's interest. "Oh really, what'd you get?" She snatched the book to his surprise. "Uh," "'The Greater Works of William Shakespeare.' Hm, required reading?" She quirked a brow as she handed it back.  


He took it and tilted his head. "What makes you so sure to assume? I could be very fond of Shakespeare for all you know." He made a little smug look. She didn't waver. "Are you?"

He swallowed. "Not really…" Kagome cracked a smile. "I figured as much." She diverted around him to retrieve her toast while he made a face. "Meaning..?"

  
  


She took out the bread and began spreading the jam over it as she answered. "You just don't seem like the type to read 1500's plays in your spare time." He walked up behind her. "So you're saying you can tell these things by, looking at people?" 

  
  


Before she spoke Kagome turned around and was startled to see his face, but his expression made her change her tone. "Well, not entirely, I mean just small things…" She tiptoed over the topic at his obvious distaste to her answers.

  
  


He looked for a moment about to ensue again, but switched to a shrug. "Whatever." Turning completely cold he unconsciously tugged his hat down a bit and disappeared into his room, leaving Kagome dumbstruck. "Nice talking with you too…" she shook her head and went back to her toast. Maybe there were some downsides.

  
  


~*~

  
  


The rest of the day slurred by slowly. Miroku returned sometime later with a large red mark on his cheek and disappeared into his room as well, and Sango didn't get back until after dinner. As for Kagome she was spending too much time and energy thinking over Inuyasha's odd outburst earlier.

  
  


Currently she sat on the couch between their rooms cuddled up with her knees to her chest and biting her thumbnail. Though it was really quite ridiculous she was absolutely paranoid about the whole shrug off no matter how small it was, and had a nagging need to fix it.

  
  


Finally she got up and walked up to his door, grabbing the handle unthinking. "Inuyasha about earlier-" "Jesus!" Kagome looked up to the outburst and was knocked back by something flung into the door. Stuffing it out of her face she caught a glimpse of a white blur and what she assumed was Inuyasha stuffing a hat over his head. "Wha-?" "Do you ever KNOCK?!" He yelled in a flustered manner.

  
  


Kagome stumbled back. "I'm- sorry, I-uh.." She closed the door hastily completely loosing her nerve. And being able to think of nothing else to do, she ran off to the first place she could think of, which ironically wasn't her own room.

  
  


"Kagome? What's wrong?" Sango was seated on her bed with a bunch of papers. Kagome slumped in the door. "I'm sorry, are you busy?" Sango blinked and suddenly shoved her papers onto the floor. "No, come here and tell me what's up." She patted the space next to her.

  
  


Kagome got up and sat on the bed. "Is Inuyasha bi-polar?" she suggested out of the blue. Sango quirked a brow. "Possibly, it depends on the scenario." Kagome snapped her head. She wasn't actually expecting a yes. "Well, not medically. He's…different?" Sango offered with a bit of gesticulation. Kagome blinked.

  
  


Sango shook her head. "Nevermind, just- bla, what happened?" Kagome sat up. "Well this morning when he came back from the library he was all jolly robins and sunshine, but when I commented on his book he got weirdly defensive." Sango made a laugh worthy face. "A book??"

  
  


Kagome shook off the look. "Well, it was more like- ugh. He got a William Shakespeare play book, and I when he joked that it was just some light reading he had picked up I commented on how he didn't seem like someone that would read plays for a hobby. And then he got incredibly defensive over it." 

  
  


Sango nodded suddenly like it made sense now. Kagome blinked. "What?" Sango folded her hands in her lap. "Kagome, Inuyasha is really…" she searched for a word. "Deviant. He has some issues that he has yet to resolve or is too stubborn to." She rolled her eyes to the side in emphasis.

  
  


Kagome sighed. "Yeah, and he's majorly protective of his privacy." Sango looked up. "How so?" Kagome looked off to the side. "I wanted to apologize for earlier, thinking that I must have offended him somehow, but when I opened the door he yelled and freaked out, screaming about never knocking." She looked back up to Sango. "But up until now he was fine."

  
  


Sango shrugged in a typical way. "That's because he didn't know you." Kagome blinked. "What?" Sango sighed. "One of his deals is he'll be completely civil to someone he doesn't know, but as soon as they start to get remotely close to him he becomes his rude, obnoxiously natured self." 

  
  


Kagome looked troubled. "But, he acts fine around you." Sango shook her head. "He jokes around me. He wont _pick_ a fight because he knows I'll hit him back for every sharp slur of his tongue. He has an insult and retreat defense mechanism. The only reason he's mean is to scare people away." Kagome looked awed. 

  
  


"That's pretty insightful." Sango smirked. "I've known him too long. I've obtained more knowledge than I wish to know." She tapped her temple. "But if you want to survive with him in the same household, you can't keep walking on egg shells. If he strikes a nerve yell at him." Kagome laughed.

  
  


Sango quirked an eyebrow. "What?" Kagome waved it off. "No, its nothing. I just had a really random thought." Sango smiled. "About what?" Kagome looked at her for a moment. "I was thinking how amazing it is, that already, this feels like home. Oh wow, I haven't used that word in a while!" she laughed and Sango smiled calmly.

  
  


"Me too." She added, then suddenly looked to the clock. "Ah, I have to get back to work. Procrastination is _not_ a good thing!" Kagome smiled. "Okay, I'll see you later then." She got up to the door then turned around. "Oh, there was one more thing I was wondering - Why does Inuyasha always wear a hat?" 

  
  


Sango's face sombered over briefly. "When he stops wearing that around here, you'll know you've won his trust." A quizzical expression tugged at Kagome's face, but she fought the urge. "Alright. Goodnight Sango." She smiled lightly. "Goodnight, Kagome." And as she closed the door behind her she leaned back for a moment and looked to Inuyasha's door.

  
  


There was no facing him today, but somehow she felt that it would be no field of flowers gaining his trust. After all, Sango had known him for years - and there was something behind her expressions when she spoke of him; like when she spoke, she reminisced, and knew something she wasn't saying.

  
  


She shook her head suddenly. "I'm thinking too deep." _'And talking to myself again'_ she sighed sheepishly and went to her room. 

  
  


Tomorrow's another day.

  
  


@@@

  
  


Finally! A new chapter ^.^ hope you all like, leave me notes!

Love 

~tl snow


End file.
